Really? A Newt X Reader Fanfic
by fangirlphoebe
Summary: (Mix Between Books Movies) Y/N woke up in the box confused. She only knows her first name, which makes her panic. When the box opens and someone jumps in, she closes her eyes. What will happen now? *IM SORRY MY WRITING GOT WORSE WHILE WRITING, I DIDN’T WANT TO JUMP STRAIGHT INTO THE ROMANCE BUT I DIDN’T HAVE A PLAN AT FIRST OF WHAT I WAS GONNA DO SO THATS SORT WHY*
1. 1: New Life

darkness. that's all I see besides a flickering, dim light. I try screaming for help but nothing comes out of it except a sore throat. it feels like I'm moving, like I am in an elevator.

I try to stand up, however, I ultimately fail and get knocked down. I bump my head on what seems like a wooden box.

Harsh sounds of chains echo throughout the small room.

my name is Y/N* i think. *why can't i remember anything else? what is my last name? how old am I? who are my parents? do i even have parents?* not knowing the answer to these questions scares me.

it seems like hours before the thing i'm in halts to a stop. a loud clank comes from above me and soon light comes creeping in. i put my hand above my eyes because it is too bright.

i hear voices asking questions.

"what's down there?"

"is it a girl?"

"i hope it's a girl wink wink nudge nudge."

"it can't be a girl you shank."

"newt go have a look."

i back into a corner and hug my knees.

i feel someone jump in, i close my eyes.

"Hey it's okay greenbean, i won't hurt you."

greenbean?*

i open my eyes to see a kind looking boy kneeling in front of me.

"hi..." i say quietly, my voice hoarse.

he laughs. it's a cute laugh.

"nice to meet you, i'm newt."

i hear whispers from above. newt offers me his hand and i accept it. we climb out of the box and suddenly i notice that i am surrounded by teenage boys. it all starts to get overwhelming and now i'm hyperventilating.

"i call dibs."

"she's pretty."

"she's mine shut up"

"no way, i'm having her."

Just as the last statement is being made, a dark-skinned boy, who looked a little older than the rest speaks up.

"Listen here shanks, if any of you touch this girl, you will be banished, no questions asked, got it?"

it seems like he's the leader here because everyone nods.

the older boy looks at me again.

"the names alby, welcome to the glade."

the glade? what? who are these people? *

i'm so confused.

"i'm y/n i think, what is this place?"

i hear a whisper, "she has the same accent as newt."

a funny looking boy ignores that and says, "your new home greenie."

wow very helpful thank you.


	2. 2: Tour

I find out that the boy is named Gally, I also find out the names of the many other boys here because they each shout them out. some at the same time. they call themselves gladers and now I'm apart of them apparently.

"how about a bloody tour then?" Newt offers. i nod at him.

"okay great follow me."

he gestures towards a tall building, which looks like it's going to collapse at any minute.

the other boys disperse into groups around the 'glade'.

"so what happens here? why are we here? how do you survive?" i ask, curious.

"for the why, we don't know and how we survive, well we have rules. everyone does their own part, we can't have any slackers. never hurt another glader, there has to be trust in a place like this. finally, never go outside the glade, unless you're a runner."

"i see, so everyone has jobs?"

"yep, we have the builders, the baggers, the cooks, the track-hoes, med-jacks, slicers, sloppers and as i've already mentioned, the runners."

"how do you decide who does what?"

"the newbie tries every job and then the keepers of those jobs decide which one they were best at."

"oh."

while walking I notice that newt has a limp. although I'm curious I'm not going to ask because that would be rude.

we finally get to the building and newt tells a couple of boys, who are just sitting outside, to get back to work.

"this is the homestead, we sleep here mainly. oh and we will show you where you will be sleeping later," explained newt.

he shows me everywhere including the slammer, which is next to the homestead, the forest, which he called the deadheads, the farm and the animal pens.

for the first time since i got here, i notice that there are four openings in the walls surrounding the 'glade'.

i ask newt about where they lead to and he wasn't really willing to tell me. in fact, he pretty much avoided it by changing the subject to the supplies.

"so once a week the box brings us the things we need, we can actually request things too. as well as once a month they send up a new glader. this month it was you greenie."

"oh wonderful, i was sent up instead of someone useful."

he laughs, "you're useful, trust me."


	3. 3: First Night

Time went by rather quickly after that, it's now night time which I'm glad of that because I'm pretty tired.

There was a roaring fire near the homestead. The boys said it was a kind of party to celebrate my arrival. I don't know if they're doing it just for me or for everyone.

I'm touched, really, but I kinda just want to sleep

A glader, whose name I think is zart, showed me where I'll be sleeping before taking me to the party celebration thing.

Gally is in the middle of the whole group sitting around, fighting people and gosh are the opponents getting bloody.

Boys are chatting, dancing, sometimes I even hear singing which makes me laugh.

It's hard to believe that people can be happy, that they can laugh in a place like this. I mean it seems like we are trapped here and yet they find a way to enjoy it here.

Though I doubt it's genuine.

Tomorrow I'll start working for with track-hoes, but I don't know how good I'll be. I'm glad that these people will be choosing for me because I'm very indecisive. *Hmmm how do I know that?*

I try to sneak away so I can sleep but a 'runner' by the name of Minho catches me and brings me back to the fire.

There should at least be marshmallows. Ugh. Wait. How do I remember marshmallows? I can even remember my own last name. I don't understand anything. What is it that is blocking me from my memories because I must have some right? What is life right now?

Ably and the others told me that not remembering is normal, that they went through the same thing and still are which I guess makes me feel better. however, I still can comprehend how this all happened and why? and why am I the only girl? will there be more sent up? please let there be more.

I look over at newt, he is sat with some other boys, one who I believe is names ben. I think Ben is another runner, what are they even running?

newt notices me looking and he smiles. my cheeks flush and I don't know why oh my god.

the bonfire thing is over now and everyone is heading to sleep. finally. I'm practically asleep already I just can't.

the walk towards the homestead seems so far but in fact, it's only a couple of metres away or something.

I manage to get to my 'bed' without falling or passing out. I did bump into a couple of boys on my way though.

Once I lay down, I fall asleep straight away with no struggle but with no dreams.


End file.
